Dos corazones y un alma
by Resurgent Taka
Summary: Son dos corazones que aprendieron a latir al compás del alma que comparten. Porque sin el otro no son nada, aunque un corazón siga funcionando. Serie de drabbles/viñetas/whatever. KAULITZ TWINS.
1. Perdiendo la razón

¡Jelow! ;3 Sean bienvenidos a mi _serie de drabbles/viñetas/whatever_. Como ven, ni yo sé que rayos son. Ustedes pueden dar su opinión.

Lo único que sé es que este, el primero, tiene 191 palabras (¡capicúa, yeja!).

De todas maneras, no importa..

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**Dos corazones y un alma**_**  
**_

**Summary: **Son dos corazones que aprendieron a latir al compás del alma que comparten. Porque sin el otro no son nada, aunque un corazón siga funcionando.

**Disclaimer:** ¡Tokio Hotel y los gemelos Kaulitz me pertenecen! *dice Larv entre sueños cumpliendo un deseo demencial*.

* * *

_**Perdiendo la razón**_

Mirar a sus ojos era perder la razón, era hundirse en ellos y ser incapaz de volver. Porque en cuanto su mirada coincidía con la de él, sabía que había sido un error y entonces todo estaba perdido, porque su mundo perdía cualquier lógica, su mente se ponía en blanco. Cuando lo miraba, no era capaz de pensar dos palabras que tuviesen alguna conexión coherente entre sí.

No importaba cuanto se resistiese, cuanto tratase de rehuir de esos ojos, siempre terminaba encontrándolos, arrastrado por un irrefrenable deseo. Y desde allí, nada más importaba. Nada.

Es que en cuanto Tom se perdía en el color acaramelado de los ojos de su hermano, todo debía perder lógica, todo debía perder importancia, porque sino se volvería aún más loco de lo que ya estaba. Porque si llegaba a pensar, la noción de lo prohibido sólo lograría acobardarle, hacerle sentir sucio e inmoral.

Pero mientras no pensase, podía seguir perdiendo su razón en sus ojos aunque superficialmente negase esa atracción. Perdiendo la razón, podía encontrar su corazón. Aquel recóndito y pequeño lugar dentro suyo donde Bill siempre había tenido un lugar, el puesto más importante.

* * *

_No comments._

Espero que les haya agradado.. y sepan que ya significa mucho que lean nOn Aunque, sí, no voy a mentir, me gustaría mucho si me dejasen un review. Quién sabe qué cosas puedan pasar...

Dejando una opinión tiene la posibilidad de ser secustrada por uno de los integrantes de Tokio Hotel. Promoción válida con obligación de review. El secuestrador en cuestión varía según la preferencia del usuario. La empresa no se hace responsable por las desilusiones que pueda sufrir. (;


	2. Miedo de decir

¡Hola, hola! Wow, muchas gracias a **Kyaaa~! **_(te adoro, mi galleguita preciosa..! *w*)_, **Akiu-Hanne **_(muchas, muchas gracias nOn ¡me alegro de que te haya inspirado esta cosa que escribí x3 Me vas a tener que contar de esa historia e.e)_, **Mafer483 xD LoL** _(no lo sabía, creo que voy a anotarlo para futuras referencias x3), _**kashidan** _(me pone feliz que te guste mi forma de narrar & eso n-n Después me decís si llegó el susodicho a secuestrarte ;D), _**.Onryo.**_ (thanks, sis :3) _& **LUISA **_(jaja, muchas gracias ;3) _por los reviews que dejaron..! ¡Se los agradezco inmensamente!

Vuelvo con otro más, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Bill. No sé por qué siempre me ensaño en ponerlo de esta manera. Ya lo hago de manera inconciente. Pero bueno, ¿quién no se sentiría así al vivir un amor no correspondido?

Aprovecho para disculparme con todas aquellas personas que leyeron la primera parte de **Missing** por no actualizar. Se me está haciendo muy difícil escribir la segunda y última parte. Les agradecería la paciencia. Sé que resulta frustrante quedarse a la mitad con una historia que estamos leyendo, y no lo es sólo para ustedes, también lo es para mí. Una de las cosas que peor me pone es no poder darle fin a algo que ya tengo en mi cabeza. Sepan disculparme, uOú

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten el segundo, eh.. ¿drabble? de la serie.

¡Nos vemos más abajo..! :3

* * *

**Dos corazones y un alma **

**Summary: **Son dos corazones que aprendieron a latir al compás del alma que comparten. Porque sin el otro no son nada, aunque un corazón siga funcionando.

**Disclaimer: **Decir que Tokio Hotel es mío, sólo mío y de nadie más es una de las cosas que más me gusta decir.. desafortunadamente, es algo que no es verdad.

* * *

_**Miedo de decir...**_

La tinta de las palabras se corrió, transfigurando la hoja de papel en una muestra de tristeza absoluta, las palabras se leyeron más crueles, la situación pareció aún más imposible e inaguantable. Un nuevo borrón hizo acto de presencia, esta vez, la tinta se arremolinó en el interior de la lágrima hasta que se fundió con ella en un líquido negro.

Se había prometido no llorar. Pero no podía evitarlo si la única mención de su nombre opacaba sus ojos, si su mente no era capaz de alejarlo y su corazón incapaz de dejar de añorarlo. _Está mal_, se repetía, una y otra vez, cómo si aquellas palabras pudiesen cortar de raíz sus sentimientos. No obstante, cuanto más las repetía, más ridículas le sonaban, hasta que le llegaron a parecer vacías, asentadas en un mero prejuicio de los valores sociales a los que él poca importancia le daba, por que, a fin de cuentas, le interesaba un comino lo que el mundo dijese de él. _Estás loco_, aquello le sonaba más factible, porque verdaderamente debería estarlo para amarlo, o era un enfermo, una especie de monstruo en las sombras. Y aceptaba que tenía alguna clase de desequilibrio. No importaba. Nadie lo entendería.

Con dolor recordó el desencadenante de la avalancha en su interior, aquello que lo impulsó a rasgar sus sentimientos en palabras para no terminar ahogándose en su agonía. Ajeno a él, se recostó en una pared con aire despreocupado, todo ojos para la rubia descerebrada de cuerpo pulposo de turno, una miradita sugestiva, el roce inicial, la lengua de acá para allá acariciando sus labios y jugueteando con su piercing, y la clara aceptación de la fulana, ante los atónitos ojos del moreno, observador oculto de la escena.

Y supo que debía entenderlo. Él nunca sería suyo. La realidad lo golpeó con una fuerza tan abrumadora que cayó de rodillas al suelo entre sollozos espasmódicos, sollozos que no querían pasar a mayores. Tomó mechones negros de cabello entre sus dedos, tironeando con frustración. Un "¿por qué?" de dimensiones descomunales cayó ante sus ojos, así cómo sus párpados cayeron, velando a la devastadora pareja sin futuro recién formada, encerrando los lamentos líquidos tras una membrana caliente y pesada.

Sacó fuerzas de dónde no había más que vacía oscuridad, y obligó a sus piernas a sostenerlo. Corrió huyendo de él, de las ilusiones falsas y la cruda realidad de su vida. Y de un golpe cerró su habitación, de una manera que desearía haber podido cerrar su corazón.

Quería ser él a quién su hermano besase en el cuello, quería ser él quién recibiese una caricia. Quería ser él quién observase sus sueños por las noches, quien por las mañanas lo abrazase con el alma. Quería no tener miedo de decirle "te quiero".

* * *

Tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, conjuros milenarios para acabar con mi existencia, Bill Kaulitz o unas cuantas palabritas lindas son bien recibidas n___n

Nos estamos "viendo" ;D


	3. Métetelo

Sé que hace añares que no actualizo, pero hoy me dieron ganas de hacerlo porque tengo insomnio & no sé qé más hacer. Para colmo mañana tengo qe ir a la escuela & debería de estar durmiendo porqe debo levantarme en unas pocas horas. Pero eso no viene al caso, así qe nevermind.

Ya viniendo con unos relatos de tinte más dramático, quise cortar con el siempre divertido y bienvenido drabble que juega con nuestra perversión. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Le agradezco a la gente qe leyó :]

* * *

**Dos corazones y un alma **

**Summary: **Son dos corazones que aprendieron a latir al compás del alma que comparten. Porque sin el otro no son nada, aunque un corazón siga funcionando.

******Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, son personas reales con libre albedrío. Todas las situaciones aquí expuestas son meras muestras de mi imaginación & no se presentaron en la realidad (as far as we know ;3).******  
**

* * *

_**Métetelo**_

—¡Ya te dije que no quiero, Tomi! —protesta de brazos cruzados. Una mezcla de miedo y negación horrorizada en su rostro.

Tom lo hace temblar bajo su intensa mirada.

—Hazlo, Bill. Sin objeciones.

Bill sabe que no está bromeando. Desafortunadamente.

Pero no quiere hacerlo.

—¡No, por favor! Eso es asqueroso —gimotea.

Tom lo toma por la muñeca y se la tuerce un poco para reafirmar su autoridad. Bill suelta un quejido.

—Métetelo en la boca, ya.

Bill gime, ya no puede escapar de aquello.

De sólo pensar en tener _eso_ dentro de su boca, le dan nauseas, unas terribles ganas de vomitar. De hecho, está seguro de que se atragantará y vomitará. Y Tom se pondrá muy furioso con él.

Mira hacia abajo. ¡Mierda, no!

No quiere hacerlo.

_Brócoli._

—Me las voy a cobrar, Tomi —le dice mientras le hecha una mirada furibunda.

—Cuento con eso, bebé —le dice sonriéndose con malicia.

* * *

¡Díganme que son tan mal pensadas como yo! ¡Díganme que, al menos, por un pequeño segundo, una idea podrida cruzó por su mente! *w*

¡Vamos! Admítanlo, se rieron un poquito.. ¿a que sí? ¿a que sí, eh? x3

¡Deje un review y baje tres kilos al instante! _(reclamos y malos resultados no son responsabilidad de la autora, cualquiera sea su problema no le devolveremos sus palabras)_ :D


End file.
